


you are summer to my winter heart

by rories



Series: sifki week 2018 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Hades and Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: Aren’t you afraid of my darkness?she asks, a touch of mischief in her voice.Nohe replies.You haven’t seen mine yet.written for sifkiweek2018. day two: mythology





	you are summer to my winter heart

**Author's Note:**

> a hades!sif/persephone!loki au cause i'm trash. inspired by [this piece](https://marvelsamwilson.tumblr.com/post/173916739334/you-see-i-have-been-content-with-the-darkness) by [@marvelsamwilson](https://marvelsamwilson.tumblr.com/).

Lady Sif sees him on a bright, spring day at the beginning of June. The world around them is colorful, flowers of all hues surrounding them in the market. Sif’s dress, a vibrant green, helps her blend as she follows her target through the stalls.

He stands out in his dark suit, but even without it, Sif knows he would have drawn her attention. He’s striking, all sharp lines and pale skin. An absolute beauty. 

She wants him. 

*****

He’s meeting a woman. Sif is angry immediately as she eyes the two of them, standing in front of a cart full to the brim with yellow hyacinths (and Sif of course remembers the sweet young boy and Apollo’s grief and Zephyr’s jealousy (the irony is not lost on her)). The woman appears older, with golden hair and an air of royalty to her and Sif knows instantly who she is. 

Queen Frigga is a formidable force, the kind of woman that people love and respect and fear in equal turn. Sif has never met her, but knows of her accomplishments.

And though they’ve never met, she knows of Frigga’s two sons. 

Thor, the future king, is loud and boisterous and well liked. If he were here, it would be known. So the man in front of the Queen must be her second son. Loki. 

Sif rolls the name off her tongue, let’s it fall into the flowers in front of her, and for a moment it’s as if the world gets brighter, the colors more vibrant. 

She doesn’t just want this man. She needs him. 

*****

It takes many months, but finally (finally), Sif sees him again. In the flower market again and he stands out in another dark suit. Tailor-made for him, no doubt, and Sif longs to run her hands along the lines of it. He appears to be distracted, picking the best of the irises, but Sif can see his sharp awareness, even in the busy surroundings. 

She’s quiet when she moves to stand next to him, running her fingers along the edge of the flower box. The flowers there wilt in her wake and it catches Loki’s eye. 

When he looks up, Sif resists the urge to look at him. She knows the color of his eyes, has imagined them enough, but knows that if she looks at him, she will be lost. 

_My name is Sif_ she says and smirks at the slight shiver that moves through Loki at her voice. 

_I know who you are_ he replies after a long moment and his voice is everything she thought it would be. It’s smooth and deep and lilts in a way that stirs something deep within her. 

She finally turns her head to look at him and holds her breath when he fills her vision. He’s as beautiful as ever, surrounded by colors, warm and soft before her in the late summer air. 

_Then you know what I want_ she says, confident in him and her and them. She smirks when he tilts his head in confusion.

_What do you want?_ he whispers, leaning toward her, fingers a breadth apart on the flower box. 

She smiles bright and sees the darkness creep in around them when she answers. _You_. 

*****

Her brother finds her months later, barging in to her bedroom with a flourish. Heimdall has never been dramatic, but he does hold an anger and a fierceness well. He demands to know where Loki is, says that Frigga has been out of her mind with worry, and that if Sif has spirited him away, she is to return him immediately. 

Sif laughs, deep and throaty from the bed where she’s draped herself in the bed sheets. Heimdall glares and starts again before being cut off by the soft clearing of a throat behind him. Sif smiles from her place in the bed, a look of adoration coming over her features as Loki steps out of the bathroom. 

His hair is a little longer, his skin a touch paler, but he is strong and holds himself with the kind of royalty he’d been denied in his own kingdom. Sif loves the man in front of her even more than she thought she could all those months ago and shares a smile with him over Heimdall’s shoulder. 

She smiles still even as Heimdall begs Loki to return to his mother, but when Loki’s face falls when Heimdall describes Frigga’s state of mind, Sif’s blood runs cold. She stands from the bed in a hurry and demands that her brother leave, standing in front of Loki in only a sheet. Heimdall argues at first, but finally relents when Sif does not back down. 

Sif waits until she’s sure he is gone before turning to Loki, wrapping her arms around his bare chest, warming his chilled skin. _Never leave me_ she whispers into his skin, watching the goosebumps spread out from her breath. 

She feels Loki shiver under her and tightens her arms around him. He takes a deep breath before responding with _I’ll never leave you_. 

*****

Over the next few months, Sif notices a change in Loki’s demeanor. He still clearly adores her, but she sees him checking the calendar the closer it gets to spring. The fall and winter had been harsh, cold and uninviting, and Loki had spent the time learning Sif in ways she never thought possible. There life together has been full of happiness and joy, but Sif can see the sadness creeping in as the days get warmer. 

She doesn’t want to do it and the idea of it makes her heart scream in her chest, but she does it anyway. Because she loves Loki more than anything and can see he is not fully hers. Not yet. 

When she tells him he’s free to go, to see his mother, she can see the flashes of emotions on his face, from fear to relief to happiness to sadness. _I was always free to go_ he says. _I chose to stay_. 

Sif’s heart lifts with his words. She’d always worried he’d been under the impression that he was a prisoner. _I think you should_ she says in response and tries not to wince at the despair in his eyes. _Your mother needs you_. She watches his Adam’s apple bob when he swallows and shifts her eyes from his when he nods. 

She is not present when he walks out the door. 

She does not hear his response as he goes. _You need me_. 

*****

The spring months are harsh for Sif. Hogun says she is meaner than normal, but Sif decides that she is the perfect amount of mean. She does her job and goes home and runs her kingdom with an iron fist and does not step foot in the flower market. She hears from others that Thor has become king and Queen Frigga is as benevolent as ever now that her son has returned. She does not listen to any news about Loki. 

So she does not hear that he has demanded to return to her. She does not hear of the fights between him and his mother. Does not hear of Thor’s decree that Loki not set foot in her kingdom. And she does not hear of the young prince’s swift disappearance in the middle of the night. 

Had she heard of these things, she would not have been surprised in the middle of the night, just at the start of autumn, by her front door banging open with a flourish. He always was a dramatic soul, she thinks as she stands with urgency and knife in her hand. 

Loki is breathing hard as he steps in out of the cold. His hair is windswept and his cheeks a rosy pink and his suit just a touch wrinkled. He is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in all her years. 

She watches him as he steps in, slamming the door behind him as hard as he had opened it, his long legs bringing him close to her in three short strides. She barely has time to drop the knife she’d conjured before his hands are on her face and he’s pressing his lips to hers. 

His kiss says everything his words cannot. It speaks of his love and his want and his utter devotion. It’s every promise and hope and all the longing he has for her. She melts against him and lets him hold her up, warming under his large hands and soft lips. 

When they finally break apart, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, taking some of her weight back, but lets him pull her closer. She can’t stop smiling or running her hands over him, not fully convinced he’s not a hallucination. 

_You came back_ she whispers, finally breaking the silence. _Why_?

He smiles down at her, full of love and longing. _I love you_ he says softly. _I want you_ he continues, pressing a kiss to her forehead. _I need you_. _I'll always come back_.

_Aren’t you afraid of my darkness?_ she asks, a touch of mischief in her voice.

_No_ he replies. _You haven’t seen mine yet_.

**Author's Note:**

> final line is paraphrased from [here](http://katefullergecko.tumblr.com/post/141470973042/arent-you-afraid-of-my-darkness-my-dear-hades)
> 
> [title credit](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bahagt2Hx2Q/)


End file.
